It may be desirable to form bags, furniture, clothing, wearable electronic devices, and other items from materials such as fabric. If care is not taken, however, fabric-based items may not offer desired features. For example, fabric-based items may include fabric that is completely uniform. The use of uniform fabric may make it difficult to satisfy design goals when forming a fabric-based item.